1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices that utilize a replaceable cartridge in general, and to containers for such replacement cartridges in particular.
2. Background Information
A razor assembly for use in a wet shaving environment includes a body of shaving aid material typically located in close proximity to a razor cartridge. Shaving aid materials include, but are not limited to lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, and the like that enhance the shaving process. It is desirable to periodically replace the shaving aid body or the razor cartridge, and often both are replaced together. Shaving aid materials often contain one or more volatile components (e.g., moisture, alcohol, fragrance, etc.) that can escape and detrimentally affect the shaving aid body. In addition, shaving aid materials do not, relatively speaking, possess significant mechanical strength. Consequently, a shaving aid body can be susceptible to damage during shipping to the consumer.
There is, therefore, a need for a container that can house a replacement cartridge for a razor assembly that includes a shaving aid body alone or in combination with the razor cartridge.